Walking in a Winter Wonderland
by theatre-geek17
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas - Harry Potter Next Generation style! NGF Challenge
1. gingerbread & mistletoe  James&Frankie

Okay, this is for the 25 Days of Christmas challenge on the Next-Gen Fanatics forum. I own nothing except for Frankie Longbottom.

**Day One - December 1st**

_main prompt: _gingerbread

_pairing/character: _james the second

_additional prompts: _possibility ;; linger ;; tree

* * *

><p>James always loved the Great Hall during Christmastime. He knew it wasn't very manly to admit that but that was why he kept the thought to himself. His seventh year he found himself standing just within the doors, admiring how everything was this last time he'd get to enjoy it. Professor Flitwick and Professor Jordan were decorating the tree Hagrid had brought in. The room was filled with all kinds of holiday scents including gingerbread, his personal favorite. He'd have to stop by the kitchens later and see if he could get the house elves to give him some to take back to the dormitories.<p>

"Jamie, what you up to?"

He spun around to find Frankie standing behind him, a curious look on her face. Her long dark hair was pulled up with a bright red ribbon that looked as festive as any of the decorations in the room. She was wearing the green sweater his gran had knitted for her last Christmas; he couldn't help but smile at that. Some of his cousins complained about the sweaters but she wore them with pride and she wasn't even part of the family, at least not technically. The Longbottoms were always invited to family gatherings despite the lack of blood relations.

"Not much. Just watching the decorations being put up. What about you?"

"Looking for you," she replied simply, leaning against him for a minute. He had to admit he liked the lingering feeling he got when she was next to him. He'd been harboring a crush on the younger girl for quite some time though he'd told no one yet. "I wonder if they're going to hang up mistletoe this year." His eyes flicked down to her face quickly, caught completely off guard by the statement. He could've sworn he'd seen the faintest flicker of mischief in her eyes before she said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Jamie."

He watched as she walked away, almost with a little bounce to her step as she walked down the hall. Maybe this holiday would be when he finally told her. Oh, the possibilities.


	2. chimney chats  Scorpius&Roxanne

Here's day 2 my lovelies. I still own nothing, wish I did. :P Much thanks to **Lowi** for reviewing. I love you for it, my dear. :D

**Day Two - December 2nd**

_main prompt_: chimney smoke

_pairing/character_: RoxanneScorpius

_additional prompts_: tremble ;; quest ;; lucid

* * *

><p>The grey smoke floated up out of the chimney, disappearing into the dark night sky. It was a few days before Christmas - his first Christmas since leaving school, her third. Roxanne and Scorpius were both leaning against the brick on her parents' rooftop as they'd done several times before, though usually with several of her cousins as well and when it wasn't this cold. Despite clearing away the snow and her casting a heating charm, they were still bundled inside thick winter coats. He could see her trembling a bit from the cold air, instinctively reaching out and pulling her into his side. Without any hesitation, she relaxed against, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.<p>

"You remember the first time we came up here?" she asked after a few minutes of peaceful quiet between them.

He simply nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he thought back all those years ago. It had been one of the many "quests" he would go on with Rose and Al. It was the first time he been invited to this Weasley house and Rose had decided that the three of them were going to find away up onto the roof without any magical help. Not to mention they had to keep George, Angelina, and all the other adults from noticing. That was also the first time he'd seen Roxanne away from Hogwarts. Though he didn't tell her till after she'd graduated, he'd been in love with her since the moment he met her his first year. In fact, he'd met her while on one of their "quests".

"Those were good times, Scor," she mumbled with a smile on her own face, seeming to be a little less lucid than when they'd first come up here.

"Yeah, they were," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to her dark curls.

"Scor?"

"Yeah, love?"

"I've missed you."


	3. icicle hunters  Louis&Hugo

On the third day of Christmas... Thanks to **all the lonely people** (any chance I can convert you to ScorRox o.O), **Cassia4u**, **stars fall at midnight**, and **lowi** (serious :glomps: for you :D)

**Day Three - December 3rd**

_main prompt:_ icicles

_pairing/character:_ LouisHugo

_additional prompts:_ eternal, midnight, spin

* * *

><p>It was Christmastime at the Burrow and the Weasley-Potter children were running amuck in the snow covered lawn. James, Fred, and Albus had started a rather intense snowball war with Dominique, Roxanne, and Rose. It had started with Fred throwing a simple ball of snow at his sister's head and quickly escalated to a full on battle, complete with "snow fortresses" and "battle strategies". So far the girls were winning. Victoire was skating across the frozen pond and helping Lily, who was attempting to skate for the first time with nervous yet determined expression on her face. There'd been a few instances of her trying to turn only to end up spinning around and falling down but each time she simply picked herself back up. A few weren't outside including Lucy, who was stuck in bed with a small touch of the flu, Molly, who was in the kitchen helping her namesake prepare dinner, and Teddy, who'd been recruited to run some last minute errands for the adults. Then, there was Louis and Hugo.<p>

The youngest Weasley boys were doing what they'd done every winter that they could remember. They were hunting for icicles. And not just any icicles. They were looking the biggest, most perfect icicles they could find. It was part teamwork and part competition. They loved finding the frozen crystal looking water and bringing them back to show everyone. The year before they'd found one that was over a foot long. Everyone had been impressed by that. This year they were hoping to find one twice as big. They searched everywhere they could, neither of them paying much notice to the time or the cold. Their mothers' had bundled them up before they'd gone out and they were too absorbed in the goal to notice as their cousins started to retreat indoors. They would've stayed out there until midnight if they had to.

It wasn't until Bill Weasley's voice echoed out, "Louis, Hugo, dinner time" that they gave up their search with a bit of disappointment.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Louis grumbled to his younger cousin as they made their way into the warmth of the Burrow.

"Well, there's always tomorrow," Hugo replied, ever the optimist.

And there was tomorrow. They would go out, looking everyday, until they found just what they were looking for.


	4. under the mistletoe Victoire&Lysander

Day 4 of this lovely little Christmas challenge. And I just wondered, we know wizards celebrate Christmas but do any of them celebrate Hannukah? Little food for thought there. :) Much thanks to **Lowi** for reviewing (I'm glad you liked Louis and Hugo as little boys).

**Day Four - December 4th**

_main prompt:_ mistletoe

_pairing/character:_ lysandervictoire

_additional prompts:_ sky, crimson, daft

* * *

><p>He knew it was silly but he couldn't help it. She was older than him by a whole seven years, not to mention she was the most incredibly beautiful girl he'd ever known. No, woman. She was definitely a woman. Even his silly fifteen year old mind knew that. Victoire Weasley was a full grown, gorgeous woman completely beyond his reach. She worked for the Ministry in some kind of public position and from what he'd heard she was dating some famous Quidditch star now that she and Teddy Lupin had called it quits. She was his dream girl, at least in his fifteen year old mind she was. So when he saw her at the Potters' annual Christmas party, looking as beautiful as ever in her sky blue dress, he couldn't help but go over and strike up a conversation.<p>

She was standing next to some of the crimson decorations hanging from the walls with a small cup of butterbeer in her hand. She was watching her younger sister gossip in a corner with Roxanne and Alice Longbottom. She watched as her little brother ran past with Hugo while Rose was hot on their heels. She hadn't even noticed that Lysander had come over to stand next to her until he cleared his throat and nudged her ever so slightly with his elbow. She turned and gave him that bright smile that he was sure could light up all of London. "Hey Lysander. Having a good holiday?"

"Yep, great," he replied, smiling back just as brightly he hoped. "What about you? You have a good Christmas holiday?"

"Mmmhm, it's my favorite time of year," she told him, taking a moment to admire the decorations in the room. He did as well and that was when he noticed it. Dangling right in the air above their heads was a bit of mistletoe. He couldn't help but stare at it and she quickly noticed him looking up, seeing it for herself. A small laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head ever so slightly. "Well, would you look at that."

Before Lysander could even think about what was going, she bent down a bit and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, lingering only for a moment. She pulled back with a smile and gave his hair a little ruffle before walking over to where her mother was. He stood there completely and utterly dumbstruck, his face red as can be and that faintest hint of a lipstick print clear on his cheek. And in his fifteen year old mind, this was officially the greatest time of the year.


	5. santa baby Lily&Teddy

Here's day 5 for you all. Warning: it's not the happiest of chapters. Thanks go out to **ThatOneDiabeticGirl** and **Lowi** for being my reviewers. Much love to you both.

**Day Five - December 5th**

_main prompt_: carols

_pairing/character:_ lily the second

_additional prompts:_ grass, forgive, doomed

* * *

><p>Lily should've just stayed inside by the fireplace where it was nice and warm. But, no, she'd been the one to volunteer to go and look for Teddy who'd basically disappeared about an hour earlier. Her mother gave her a grateful look as she watched her daughter bundle up in her coat, scarf, and hat before going out into the dark, cold winter's night. She walked for what felt like ages, listening to the snow crunch under her boots. She kept walking and walking and after a while it seemed like searching for Teddy was a doomed effort. Then, she heard a soft voice coming from the top of the hill. Curious, she made her way up and found herself in a little cemetery. That was when she saw him.<p>

Teddy sitting cross legged in front of a pair of headstones bearing two very familiar names in a bit of grass that had been ridden of snow. His head was bent down a bit but she could still see his messy hair was a sad shade of blue. He was talking softly, though she wasn't sure who to. Slowly, she made her way over to him and sat down in the grass next to him. He fell quiet when he finally noticed her and she softly said, "You know, some people think that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

A sad laugh escaped his lips for a second but his face remained blank. He didn't look at her, simply pulled at a few pieces of grass beneath them. They both sat there quietly for a while before Teddy asked, "Were your mum and dad wondering where I'd went?" She nodded, her eyes reading over the inscriptions in the stone. "I just figured I'd come up here for a visit while everyone was busy. This is the time of year when I miss them most."

"Were you - were you talking to them?" she asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah. I like to come here and tell them about things that happen in my life every once in a while. It makes me feel like they might be listening… My gran said mum used to love Christmas. It was her favorite time of year. Apparently, even when she was older and got a job with the Auror's office, she would still come home for Christmas and run around in the snow and dance about the house, singing Muggle Christmas carols that my granddad had taught her."

Lily smiled at the thought of the spunky Auror she'd seen numerous pictures of dancing around. She'd believe it. "Which was her favorite?"

"Um, I think she said it was a song called 'Santa Baby'."

A small giggle came out. Of course that's the one Tonks had liked. It fit with the description her parents had given her of the woman. She'd heard the song in her Muggle Studies class the year before. She'd liked it as well. Softly, she started singing, "Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Teddy was now giving her a strange look but she carried on anyway, still quiet. "Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Think of all the fun I've missed." Lily was surprised to hear Teddy join in, his voice kind of awkward. She noticed a slight flush in his cheeks though she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from a bit of embarrassment. "Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed." A giggle escaped Lily's mouth and Teddy gave her a nudge. "If you'd check off my Christmas list. Boo doo bee doo."

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean a phone. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

They both fell silent and that was when Lily saw the small tear sliding down the older boy's cheek. She slipped her arm around his middle and just let him cry for a bit. Because even the holidays can't always be the happiest time of the year.

* * *

><p>If you guys like my writing here, you should check out my multi-chap <strong>Someone Like You<strong>.


	6. ice skating & babysitting Lucy&Teddy

Here is Day Numero Seis for this crazy little thing. **Lowi** officially wins the unofficial best reviewer award for commenting on all my drabbles or whatever you would call these. You get lots of virtual delicious Christmas cookies! :)

**Day Six - December 6th**

_main prompt:_ snow

_pairing/character:_ lucyteddy

_additional prompts:_ minute, threshold, aching

* * *

><p>Lucy loved ice skating. It was one of her favorite things to do in the winter months ever since her mother first taught her when she was six. She would skate and skate and skate on the frozen pond behind her grandparents house for hours. That was what she'd been doing all day - just skating. Her whole body was cold and warm at the same time as she moved her legs, gliding over the ice. Teddy was watching her from the edge of the pond. He was supposed to be babysitting her while everyone else was out, despite her insistence that she was ten years old and ten was old enough to no longer need a babysitter. But, secretly, she was fine with it. Because Teddy was her favorite. She was pretty sure Teddy was everyone's favorite. He was Jamie's favorite, Victoire's favorite, even Lily's favorite. Sometimes, she liked to pretend she was special, though, and think that she was Teddy's favorite because it's always nice to be someone's favorite.<p>

Teddy stood in his spot on the bank of the pond, feeling sure his feet had left a permanent print in the ground below. His hands hadn't left his coat pockets in at least an hour. Sometimes he wished the girl would find a hobby indoors during the winter. He knew could go inside and be warm and probably not have to worry about her that much. But he didn't want to risk something happening simply because he couldn't put up with a little bit of cold. So he watched her skate. She was actually quite good for a ten year old. She'd been the one to help Victoire teach Lily how to skate the year before. He'd never once seen her fall while gliding over the ice and spinning as she did figure eights. Though, he tried not to think of any of the Weasley-Potters as favorites because if you got in that mindset you start treating the kids different and no child likes feeling as if they aren't someone's favorite. But he always enjoyed looking after Lucy more than some of the other kids. She was calm most of the time which was more than he could say for James or Fred. She made him think of the kind of kids he'd want someday. Though he usually avoided those thoughts because that was a step in his relationship with Victoire he was nowhere near ready to take. But if he did have a daughter someday, he thought he might like her to be like Lucy.

Though she didn't want to admit it, Lucy was pretty exhausted when she heard Teddy calling out that it was time to go inside. She'd been skating for a few hours now and to be honest, her legs were aching like they'd never ached before. At some point it had started snowing while she was out on the ice, white flakes landing in her hair only to melt away just as quickly as it had arrived. Slowly, she skated over to the edge of the pond, collapsing onto the snow covered ground. She pulled at her laces, loosening the skates. She glanced around before realizing that she'd left her boots inside, having simply walked out on the skates. She looked up at Teddy with that smile she used with her father to get what she wanted and a minute later found herself on the older boy's back.

With the girl's skates in his hands, Teddy knelt down so that the little girl could climb on his back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he held her legs, walking them back up to the house. The only sound was the snow crunching under his boots. The warmth hit them both as he stepped over the threshold. Once they were inside the house, he realized the dark haired girl was asleep on his back. He set the pair of skates by the door before making his way up the old staircase. As he climbed each step with that small weight on his back, he decided Lucy was exactly the kind of daughter he'd want one day.

* * *

><p>Please people. If you read it, review it. Whether you like it or not. Just review.<p> 


	7. 1st tree decorating Lorcan&Molly

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a story about Lorcan and Molly. Not the best tune but oh well. Here's day 7 for anyone who actually reads this. Muchas gracias to Lowi and Vicky199416 for being my reviewers. New incentive for reviews - the first five people to review THIS chapter will be able to send me a request for their very own drabble for whatever pairing and situation they want. In this fandom though, because if I don't know the fandom I can't write for it. Oh and don't put your request in the review. Send it to me in a message.

**Day Seven - December 7th**

_main prompt:_ ornaments

_pairing/character: _mollylorcan

_additional prompts: _queen, eyelashes, ode

* * *

><p>When Lorcan came into the small living room of the flat, he found the dark haired woman he'd known for his whole life and loved for the majority of that time seated on the floor, legs folded and a large cardboard box in front of her. He knew she was going through the box of ornaments they'd pulled out to decorate their tree with. He'd thought of suggesting just doing it all with magic but he knew she wouldn't have any of that. For Molly, decorating the tree was one of the best thing about the holidays. She'd always done it by hand, even when she was a child. Part of that had to do with the fact that her mum was a Muggle and the other part was that she felt that each ornament had a specific place that it needed to be in and that you couldn't always find it if you tried to just do it by magic. He just smiled at the sight before carefully sitting himself down behind her and placing the mug of cocoa he'd brought for her in front of them. His own mug he placed off to the side before slipping his arms around her waist.<p>

"What've we got here, love?" he asked, chin comfortably resting on her shoulder as he glanced down into the box. Molly leaned back against his chest, pausing in the midst of her search to smile up at him and press a kiss to his jawline. He smiled back at her, kissing the top of her head only to have her dark waves tickle his nose. He rubbed it a bit before pushing it all over to one side. Her hands went back into the box, producing a shimmery silver star with a small hook attached to the top of it.

"My gran gave me this one when I was thirteen," she told him, turning it over in her hands with a look of love on her face. He knew how much she adored her gran, her namesake. She'd looked up to the woman since she was a little girl. Molly Weasley I had taught her granddaughter how to cook, sew, clean, and any other practical skill she felt at least one grandchild should know. Little Molly II was the only one who would sit still long enough to learn.

"It's pretty," he commented. She pushed herself up off the ground, bare feet silent as she walked over to the tree and hung the ornament on a particular branch. He sat back with his mug and watched her hang various ornaments from the branches of the tree. Within an hour, the majority of the tree had been covered in various ornaments, some decorative and others sentimental. The dark haired girl stepped back to admire her work and he swooped in, arms pulling her back to him as he placed soft kisses along her neck. "It looks beautiful, love. Almost beautiful as you."

"Lorc…" She rolled those big hazel eyes of hers, batting the long lashes before turning around in his arms and wrapping her own up behind his neck. She leaned up to press her lips to his own and for the moment, the rest of the ornaments were forgotten as the young couple enjoyed a moment during their first holiday in their very own home.


	8. confrontation by the lake Rose&Leo

Ok, I just about had a heart attack when I checked my reviews this morning. Much thanks to **Lowi**, **SWeET KiSsEs AnD lOviNg HuGGs**, and **ThatOneDiabeticGirl** for reviewing.

**Day Eight - December 8th**

_main prompt:_ north pole

_pairing/character:_ rose

_additional prompts:_ trepidation, vague, catch fire

* * *

><p>"Rose, come back here. Rose, it's freezing out here. It's like the bloody North Pole out here! Let's just go back inside."<p>

Rose Weasley ignored the shouts coming from the dark haired boy following her along the lake. Tears were burning her eyes as the cold, harsh wind blew in her face but she didn't stop. She didn't slow down because if she did then he would finally catch up with her and then he would see the streaks running down her cheeks. And that was the last thing she wanted. Because despite having had a crush on Leo MacPherson, he had no clue. Hence him kissing Leela Thomas in the middle of the main hall without a care in the world. She was surprised he even noticed her dash outside. But he had and now she was stuck with him following her.

"Rose, come on. Let's go back in before you freeze to death."

"Leave me alone!"

"No, not until you come inside."

"Why do you care?"

He finally managed to grab her arm, stopping her from going any further. Leo pulled her around, trying to get her to meet his gaze. She did all she could to look anywhere but his eyes. That is until he grabbed his shoulders and forced her to look at him. His gaze softened when he saw the tears dotting her cheeks. His thumb gently brushed a few away, a concerned look gracing his face. "I've always cared, Rose. Now, what's going on? And don't give me some vague response like you always do when you're upset."

She took a deep breath, mustering up as much courage as she could before saying in one large breath, "I can't just stand there and watch you be all romantic with some other girl when all I want is for it to be me."

He just stared at her for a moment, eyes widening as he realized what all she'd been saying. And then, hands cupping her face, he kissed with all he had and she found herself catching fire, melting away the ice and cold that she'd felt before.

* * *

><p>Review if you like this.<p> 


	9. snowdragons? Albus&Scorpius

Ok, here is number 9. It's super short and all that but oh well. Deal with it. This goes out to Lowi (Lovisa) for being the only reviewer of this last chapter and incandescent dreams for reviewing two of these drabbles.

**Day Nine - December 9th**

_main prompt:_snowman

_pairing/character:_AlbusScorpius

_additional prompts:_dragon, struggle, beam

* * *

><p>"Explain to me how that at all resembles a man."<p>

"You never said it was supposed to be a man."

"Why, in Merlin's name, did you think they were called snowmen?"

"…I thought it was just some silly Muggle thing…"

Neville Longbottom had to admit he never thought he'd live to see the day when the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would consider each other best friends. But there he was, standing outside of his greenhouse watching the boys attempt to make a snowman. It was a bit hilarious, if he did say so. He remembered all of the times Malfoy and his cronies had tortured him at school and how many times Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come to his rescue. To see the children of two, such opposite men get along so easily was astounding. He figured it just goes to show that genetics aren't everything.

"What the devil do you think you're doing? Scor, you're making it look like a bloody dragon. It's supposed to be a person."

"Al, shut up! Maybe I want to make a snowdragon!"

Neville just shook his head, laughing a bit at the children's antics. Albus gave the blond boy a shove and Scorpius in turn shoved him back and soon the two boys were throwing snow at one another, shouting and laughing and having fun as children should. He hoped they'd hold onto this attitude for a while longer.

* * *

><p>Please review. It really sucks to log on and see zero reviews for a chapter. Just saying<p> 


	10. kitchen romance Hugo&Charlotte

Here's day number 10; we're hitting the double digits! Ok, so I have so many thanks to dish out right now. :D Thank you so much to incandescent dreams, lowi (I don't know if you can /have/ Leo but I might be convinced to loan him out ;)), AuthoressMegz (OMG SO many reviews!), fabricated fantasies (thanks for pointing out the errors ;)), ThatOneDiabeticGirl (good luck on your exams), and SWeET KiSsEs AnD lOviNg HuGGs. I own nothing but Charlotte in this one.

**Day Ten - December 10th**

_main prompt:_ bells

_pairing/character:_ hugo

_additional prompts:_ vivacious, cursed, morning

* * *

><p>Bells. That was the noise Hugo heard and cursed when he woke that morning, pulled from his wonderfully comfortable sleep. At first he thought maybe the sound was coming from one of the other flats in his building. He'd woken to his neighbors noises before. But not this sound. He was sure it was coming from his own flat. It was too loud to be coming from a different flat. He felt around his bed, hand only feeling a warm spot where the body of his girlfriend usually was. No, not girlfriend - fiancee. He'd been having trouble remembering to replace the former term for the girl he'd known since his first year of school. He'd had enough trouble remembering to say girlfriend whenever he introduced once they first started dating their sixth year. This was his new challenge.<p>

With a bit of regret, he drug himself up out of bed, grabbing the track pants he'd tossed aside last. Slipping back into them, he made his way through the flat, hand trying to smooth down his mess of red hair as he went. He finally found the source of the bells in the kitchen where a certain blonde was cooking up a storm. He stopped in the doorway and watched as she moved back and forth between the oven and countertop. There was something so simply enthralling about watching her move around in nothing but one of his old t-shirts that fit her like a dress and was dusted with flour. Her hair was piled onto the top of her head with a few pieces falling loose.

"Hugo, if you're going to just stand there, you can make yourself useful," Charlotte told him, her back still facing him as she continued working. His response was walking across the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling away from her cooking for the moment. He felt her jump ever so slightly in surprise and squirm a bit in his grasp. "Hon, I've got to get this stuff finished. Your mum's expecting us at the house by noon and-"

He stopped the rant coming out with a sweet pressed into the crook of her neck, feeling her sink back into her arms. Her smalls hands grabbed on to his arms and her head tilted back, resting against his shoulder. "Why don't you stop worrying about my mum for a little while and we go back to the bedroom to…relax?"

"…I guess I can finish cooking later." With that, the vivacious little blonde took her fiance's hand before they both disappeared back into their bedroom for a while.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	11. bits of advice Dominique&Lysander

Day #11; I think I might be running out of ideas. I feel like this was completely cheesy. :P Thank you to** fabricated fantasies**, **Rose the Pencil-Bird**, **lowi,** and **SWeET KiSsEs AnD lOviNg HuGGs**.

**Day Eleven - December 11th**

_main prompt:_ stockings

_pairing/character:_ dominiquelysander

_additional prompts:_ vast, taking chances, wind

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the Burrow as Dominique hung up the stockings. She'd done it every year; it was part of her Christmas tradition. She'd been doing it since she was twelve years old. Now, she was twenty-one and, while all of the Weasley grandchildren were now teenagers at the youngest, it was a tradition they still maintained. Most of her family was scattered through the house, doing various things. Victoire, Lucy, and Molly were all in the kitchen with their gran, fixing the big Christmas dinner. Most of the boys were outside, playing some muggle game called her Aunt Audrey had told them about a few years before. The only boy who wasn't outside was Lysander Scamander. The boy was supposed to be helping her finish with the decorations but he'd been spending the most of the time, pouting on the couch. He and Lucy had had a fight earlier that day and he'd been in a foul mood since.<p>

"Why is she so mad at me? I don't know what I did wrong."

Dominique couldn't helped but roll her eyes. She'd never been a fan of the dramatics some of her cousins chose to partake in. She preferred things to be simple and non-stressful. But somehow that just always meant she was the one everyone went to when they needed to vent or rant or whatever. If she didn't love her family so much, she would've put an end to it years ago. "She's just frustrated with you that's all. She's not mad. She just wants some time on her own to think stuff over."

"But why is she frustrated with me? What did I do? And what does she need to think about? Last time I checked everything was fine with us." At this point, he was pacing around the living room, hand running through his messy hair.

"She thinks you're losing interest. You're guys' relationship has hit a plateau and she thinks that if exciting things don't start happening between you two that aren't normal for you, your relationship will fall apart."

"…So, what do I do?"

"Take some chances. Surprise her. Do something crazy. Not too crazy, though. Don't need the ministry coming after you because you went too far."

"…Would it be too much if I asked her to marry me?"

For once, Dominique had no idea what kind of advice to give.

* * *

><p>Review. I will love you for it.<p> 


	12. healers & reindeer Fred&Alice

Here's day number twelve. I'm so glad to finally be writing something new. No offense to Lo & Liss but I felt like we were getting the same people over and over. Thanks to AuthoressMegz and lowi for reviewing. :)

**Day Twelve - December 12th**

_main prompt:_ reindeer

_pairing/character:_ Fred

_additional prompts:_ charity, dive, lost

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley felt completely and utterly ridiculous. He was walking through St. Mungo's with several other volunteers, wearing a pair of reindeer antlers on top of his head. He kept reminding himself why he was doing this. It was for the kids stuck in the hospital over the holidays. It was for charity and it was good for his soul. It was for that pretty blonde healer he'd been dating since his school days. He felt horrible admitting it but that last reason was pretty much the best one on his list. Not that he didn't like the kids. The kids were great and he did love being able to make the holidays a little better for them. But Alice Longbottom was the reason he was so willing to put those stupid antlers on and walk around in front of dozens of people. Which was why, after they'd finished their round in the children's ward, he quickly removed the silly headgear and went in search of that cute blonde healer. He found her sitting in a staff room on the second floor. The other healer she was talking with, an older woman named Loretta, noticed him with a smile and quickly wrapped up their conversation. He came up behind and quickly captured her in his arms, earning a squeal of surprise.<p>

"Fred!" She spun around, giving his arm a soft smack despite the sweet smile on her face. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hey, you deserved it. Do you know how ridiculous I looked? I bumped into Al when he was making his rounds and he asked me if I'd lost a bet."

"I'm sure you looked adorable," she told him, arms circling behind his neck.

"I looked completely ridiculous," he assured her. "You are just lucky that I happen to love you."

"Oh well, then I'm very lucky." She reached and gave him what was intended to be a short, sweet kiss but quickly became a much longer one when his arms pulled her closer. A few healers in the room hooted their approval and someone called out "get a room". And he was pretty sure he'd heard Loretta say something along the lines of "Ah, to be young and in love."

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p> 


End file.
